


Narrow Escape

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Escape, Gen, Heel Face Turn, Sailor Moon Crystal, brothers in arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things had gone differently after the Guardians restored their memories?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narrow Escape

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, Any, I think it's time to blow this scene. / Get everybody and their stuff together._

The moment his eyes met Sailor Venus's, he took action. In the little time he had while Metalia was still shouting, he concentrated as much energy as he could around himself, around the other three.

They were lucky to be alive, quite frankly. Nephrite's cheek was burned, Jadeite's sleeve was torn and a few shards of rock stuck in his arm. Zoisite was unscathed but shaking terribly, Kunzite instinctively moving to embrace him.

No one spoke. They knew what they had to do, and fast; even if Sailor Moon had already gotten through to Endymion Metalia would come after _them_ next.

"Our stones." Jadeite uncurled his hand, revealing the piece of jade once attached to his forehead. "These must have been the source of our power back then, not Metalia."

"Because he gave them to us," Zoisite murmured, still in Kunzite's arms. "Endymion..." Shaking his head, he stepped out of the embrace and grabbed for his sword. "Let's go, everyone!"

"Little brother Zoisite is growing up." Nephrite smiled. They took their weapons, their shields, their stones and focused. Teleporting was easier this time, even with Nephrite and Jadeite's wounds. Kunzite briefly wondered if they should be checked on but there was no time, the Sailor Guardians had already reached the scene by now.

_And a warrior fights on, even in pain._

"We're coming, master," Kunzite whispered, "stay strong."


End file.
